The Good Bad Avenger
by Till-The-Day-I-Die
Summary: Viper is a experienced 18 yr old gang member that has been thrown into the adventures of the Avengers. The thing is, good and evil have never been so tempting before...
1. Pilot

Chapter 1

I am an adventurer. I love adventures. I am also Sarah, but everybody I know calls me Viper .I don't have a last name, since I shed its weight when I ran away from home at the age of sixteen. But not for a boyfriend or wanting to grow up early, but I ran from my mother. My dad was only thing keeping me safe from her but when he died, that barrier collapsed.

My mother would go on drunken torrents, throwing anything in her reach at me. I could never hear smashing glass the same way ever again.

I shed that past as I ran, now I'm eighteen and I've been all across America and now my final stop was New York. I turned eighteen about two weeks ago, and I was also waiting to be legal age before I entered the "Big City"

Now you're probably wondering where I picked up the name "Viper". I ran with a pretty famous gang in the California area where I grew up. I, of course joined them after running. The leader of the group was called "Blacksmith" and I am not going into how he got that name. Well, I joined the group after being kidnapped two days after I ran away. Well, blacksmith thought I was "cute". After running with their gang I was no longer "cute", but more deadly.

Then when Blacksmith thought I needed a trademark, so as a present he bought me a pair of fangs. I could pop them in and out at ease, just in case I changed identity. I was wearing them now just in case I ran into another gang, they'd know who they where messing with. I'm called Viper because I'm quick and deadly. You hesitate for a second, take a breath and trust it will be your last.

I prefer a knife rather than a gun or my fists, but I still learned how to use both. Blacksmith thought I had potential and could be really useful to the gang. He offered me a permanent spot as part of the gang, I almost accepted when I decided to see what out there before I commit to anything. He simply smiled and said, "You better get going since you're not getting any younger. Just so you know you can come back any time you want."

So I've made my way all across America and still thought of that offer that hung in the air. Speaking of air it was hot and humid outside, while I sat in the cool little diner on the outskirts of New York. My future lay ahead of me while I sat here and sipped on coffee. It was midday, and I was glad to be out of the heat. The heat seemed to press and crack the walls of the little diner.

I chewed my lip and felt the soft ebb of fangs against my bottom lip. I looked down at my blue-jeans short-shorts and my black tank top that emblazed "Come to the dark side we have cookies." and a little monster held a plate of cookies. I also wore a black backpack that held my handgun, a switch blade, bullets, a canteen filled with water, some extra clothes, a makeup bag (which held some cheap makeup and a case for my fangs), and a small purse that held $50 dollars. I also had a knife strapped inside of my kick ass, black army boots.

I paid for the coffee and walked out of the little diner into oppressing heat. I walked towards the general direction of New York. The heat pressed down on me but I ignored it as I trekked towards to city. I scratched my bleach white, spiky bob with pink highlights. I cut and dyed my hair to shed my heavy past. I then shook my head as if I could shake the weariness from my body.

My feet walked by themselves as if they where robots. I was so close, just a little farther. Once I got there, I would take a subway and try regain some sleep and sleep till they kicked my off. Yeah, sounds like a plan…


	2. Close Encounters with the godly Kind

Chapter 2

Close Encounters with the godly Kind

I slipped on a subway to find it unpleasantly cold. I threw my black hoodie on and picked an empty seat. I put the hood up and pressed my head against the cool window.

My eyelids felt heavy and I felt myself slipping, the darkness welcomed me with open arms and I accepted…

. . .

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I opened my sleepy eyes to face a man dressed like he was suppose to be at a formal party (like a museum opening or some crap like that)

I stared at him angrily and hissed, "What the fuck do you want?"

He jumped at my language but quickly recovered, "You know they'll kick you off at the next stop." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"Whatever." I grunted

A grin crossed his face, "You look tired, and I know a place you could stay. I have a car coming to pick me up soon, I could drop you off."

"How do I know you're not one of those serial killers?" I snapped

"How do I know _you're_ not one of those serial killers?" He replied smugly

"Anyways, why did you take the subway when you have a car?" I questioned

"Research." He simply replied, "You coming?"

I pursed my lips, thinking that he was a dangerous criminal but then again, I was dangerous too. "Sure." I said

I follow him out of the subway and into an almost deserted subway stop.

"What time is it?"I ask

"9:30, I believe." He replies

I trudge behind him on the stairs and into the still busy streets. Cars rush by us as we make our way to an unknown destination.

"Oh, I need a name; it can be a nickname or something like that. I don't care and I'm Viper." I say smoothly

"Okay 'Viper', I'm Loki." He said not even glancing in my direction.

"Loki." I whispered, seeing how it played on my lips and rolled off my tongue. "Mysterious name for a mysterious person." I earned a laugh for that comment.

I looked down at my feet, since they hurt like crazy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of silver. I then saw that Loki was carrying a cane. It was like in that Harry Potter movie where that Draco dude carried one too. I imagined Loki in wizard's robes and snickered.

Realizing that I had lagged behind, I caught up and walked besides him. He had somewhat long black hair that brushed and sharp features. Loki also had piercing green eyes, making my blue eyes no match to his.

Out of the blue he turned, faced me and said, "Would you rule Earth, I mean if you had the chance?"

"No." I replied

"Why?"

"Well, because I rather be in the shadows and not considered a threat, until it came down to it. And also being famous comes with gossip and I hate gossip." I flashbacked to the time when a rumor went around about how I got my clothes out of the dumpster. I winced. I changed the subject, "I thought we were getting picked up?"

"Just up there." He gestured towards the nearby café. I kept following him down the sidewalk when a black SUV pulled up.

The driver jumped out and opened the backseat door. I jumped in and slide across the seat, then buckled. The driver slammed the door shut, and then went over to talk to Loki. They talked for awhile and then finished. The driver opened the door to the seat beside me, and Loki jumped in. The driver then went around the car, towards his seat and clambered in his seat.

I rested my head against the window and watched the surroundings zip by. I tuned out, lost in my own thoughts. Blacksmith, mom, Loki, knife combats. But a certain word brought me back down to earth.

"Master, where would you like to go?" The driver said. I raised my eyebrows to the word "Master". I faced Loki and narrowed my eyes.

"George!" Loki hissed

"Sorry, but where would like to go, Mas-Loki?" George the driver quickly recovered.

"The House." Loki hissed (again)

"Sir, there is no 'house', just the Lair and the Lab." George said. I narrowed my eyes further until they were slits.

"The. House. Please. George!" Loki seemed to whisper venom because George didn't talk the rest of the ride.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly

"I'm Loki, like I said before." He replied

"Who. Are. You?" I hissed, eyes slits, fingers itching for the cool blade strapped to my leg. I noticed that we had stopped at a red light, I could run now.

"You humans are so pathetic!" Loki seethed. He realized his slip-up. He wasn't human.

I rammed my body against the door and felt for the handle. The door popped open and I was about to jump out when I felt a hand grip my arm. I tried to free of his grasp, but it was too strong. I was dragged across the seat, while I kicked and failed.

Loki snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut. George kept driving as if nothing happened.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He jumped out of his seat and pinned me against the seat. I bent my leg and pressed my foot against his chest then quickly locked my leg. He flew across the seat and rammed into the door and grunted with pain.

I twisted around, tried the door, but it was locked. I tried the window, it was locked. I grabbed my bag preparing to ram my fist into the window. But I was too slow and I was grabbed around the waist and pulled once again across the seat. My back was pressed against his chest; one hand over my mouth the other wrapped around my waist to keep me from bolting. I opened my mouth and his fingers collapsed into my mouth. I bit down hard, fangs piercing skin and Loki's blood bubbled into my mouth. He yelped in pain. I bolted for the door.

I hadn't noticed that the car had stopped… I hadn't noticed that George wasn't in the car anymore… I hadn't noticed that Loki's cane was missing… I opened the door bag in hand when I saw George in front of me. Loki's cane in hand, he swung it at my head. It collided with my skull and made a sickening crack. Warm liquid cascaded down the side of my head. The world was now framed in black… Darkness slowly consumed me… Going… going… gone…


	3. Help, Anyone?

Chapter 3

I woke up, my head hurt and my whole body ached. I sat up, the world spinned and I collapsed on the stone cold floor. I took in my surroundings. A cold, metal room with a gray, stone floor.

I scooted myself against the walls and hugged my knees. I felt something in my stomach. I had felt it when my mother would get angry, but I hadn't felt it in a long time. Fear. I rocked myself back and forth trying not to cry.

I realized that I wasn't crying from fear but frustration. I had never been kidnapped, well only once, but I had let my guard down. Tears cascaded down my face as I gave a frustrated scream. That's when I noticed the door. I walked over and pounded my fists against the metal door.

"Let me out!" I screamed repeatedly. "How long have I been here?! Where am I?! Somebody answer me!"

I jumped back when the door began to open. A man walked in. He wore a black tank top with a high collar and a purple "X" was across his chest. He wore black pants and black boots. A quiver was slung across his chest along with a bow. The quiver was filled with high-tech looking arrows.

"Hi, I'm Clint." He stuck out his hand but I just stared at him coldly. "So, you're Viper… Well anyways Loki wants to make deal. If you help him, he'll let you leave."

"And if I don't agree?" I asked

"Well, you'll stay here for a long time." Clint said

"How would I help him?" I seethed

"Well, you can ask him yourself." He turned around to open the door, his mistake. I grabbed the knife out of my boot, but instead I grabbed air. I gasped.

"Yeah, we searched when you were brought here." Clint causally said. The door opened and he walked out. "Come on."

I followed him out into the hallway. It was dark and damp, the only lights that were the ones swinging above our heads. We walked into a room that had an orange-ish glow. People rushed in all directions doing some sciencey stuff. And there was Loki sitting on a throne. He wore black, green, and gold amour and a specter laid across his crossed legs. His attention was drawn towards as we walked down the aisle. Even though I had no idea who Clint was, I pressed myself closer to him, fearing Loki more.

We walked up to the throne and with a small poof, Loki disappeared. I looked wildly around for him, when I felt the tip of the specter press into the small of my back. I turned around to find his face only a breath from mine. I tried to step back but his hands tightly gripped my wrists.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Does it hurt?"

"No!" I snapped.

He pulled back and gave a rare grin, "Liar."

I had learned that you should always make eye contact if you want to live. It let them know you are strong and not leaving without a fight. But when I stared at him it felt like he was staring into my soul, seeing every memory I ever had. I was scary. Though I was a fighter, so I took deep breathes trying to control myself from leaping on him and scratching his eyes out.

"Remember that question you asked me, who was I? Well here an answer, you're greatest fear." He was now circling me, while stood and stared forward, trying not to make eye contact.

"I don't fear you, you're pathetic freak." I swiveled around to face him.

"Oh, you lie too much, Sarah McCathy." I tensed up at the use of my last name.

"I'm not her anymore, she died a long time ago. I'm Viper now, able to kick your ass and take off out of here." I hissed.

"Oh really, when I look at you, all I see is the frighten young girl afraid of her own mother… But with my help you'll become more, everyone will fear you."

"Didn't I tell you I rather not be noticed." I hissed.

He rested his head on my shoulder. I tried to shake him off but strangely couldn't move, "I need the iridum to stabilize a something that is beyond your comprehension, but the only way to get it is a DNA sample of a mortal. This mortal will be at a party. You will accompany me to get it, then you are free to go."

"And if I refuse?" I hissed

"You will become my _personal_ servant, forever more. You are quite pretty for a mortal."

My whole face heated up, "Fine! I go with you to get the sample!"

"You are so predictable, Sarah." Loki closing the argument. Then I realized that I had been played.


	4. A New Point Of View

**So yeah been awhile, I've been busy at fair and stuff soo here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing except Viper!**

Chapter 4

Clint had led me back to my cell after my encounter with Loki. God, he was probably the only person that could ever read me so easily. I looked around the dark room, I had been privileged lights before, and now everything was a black blur. I sat in the corner thinking how many ways I could kill Loki and came up with nothing.

I looked down to my wrists where Loki had grabbed and purple and blue bruises began to bloom and were hurting like hell. My eyes started to sting from tears. GOD, VIPER! DON'T CRY! I thought. I rested my head against the wall and let out a sigh, exhaustion overcame me and all I wanted to do is sleep. I couldn't, because, well, what if Loki or Clint walked in to see me sleeping and just slit my throat then…

I was startled by the opening of the door and light burst into the room and I shielded my eyes. Loki emerged with his specter in hand. "What is the saying you mortals say, 'show time'? Come my pet, we have a busy night."

"I am NOT your 'pet'!" I shouted

"Whatever you say Sarah." He replied with a smile. I stood up and dusted myself and in a split second Loki was on top of me and had pressed me into the wall.

He had his hands on either side of me so I couldn't move. "Try one trick, one slip-up and you'll be dead before you could beg for forgiveness."

I pressed my luck, "Why would I ask forgiveness?" I sneered

"I am your future king, Loki god of Mischief and Lies, Silver-tongued. You will all bow down, it is your fate."

"Oh really? You can kiss my ass for all care!" I shouted. I was getting pissed.

"You will be the last kneel but you will." Loki purred. I looked up at him since he towered over me. I was smaller than him, my 5ft 4in, 124 lbs stature. He was me guess around 6ft 2 almost a foot taller than me.

"I will never kneel, I rather die!" I shouted with pain that ebbed my voice making it waver.

He grabbed my neck and slammed my head into the wall, and I let out a squeak of pain, "I can easily make that happen, and don't test me." He hissed. My whole head was spinning and suddenly there were three Lokies in front of me and I let out a gasp. I was falling, falling but then someone caught me and I fell asleep in their arms.

_Loki P.O.V_

I grabbed Sarah before she collapsed into the ground. I was to strong with her, and as I had learned Humans were fragile, like a twig and could be snapped easily. I looked down at her face, eyes closed and a thin trail of blood seeping out of her mouth. Weak. They will kneel when the time was right.

I smiled at my plan, to tear my foes limb from limb, easy enough. Tonight Earth will get a taste of what is yet to come. I picked up Viper (she was surprisingly light) and walked out of the room to hand her off to Barton.

"Place her in your car and make sure you handcuff her to the door." I commanded. He obliged and walked out with her in his hands. I felt a twig of jeasoly in my stomach that swiftly changed to unease. I shook it off it was nothing. Then I continued to wander down the halls of the underground S.H.E.I.L.D. base. Yes, they will kneel.

**Yes there was a mention of Loki/OC but I was also thinking Thor too… I need your help! Tell me what you want and the one with the highest vote wins (Oh I could do a love triangle too!) Anyways the Avengers will be in the next chapter hopefully or maybe the one after that… Depending if I decide to split the Germany into two parts… Please comment tell me what you think!**


	5. Bloodshed

**So here is chap 5, wow I thought I only had 3, well whatever. Still need your help, I've had like zero help from my bff who says I should make it a love octagon, LOVE ALL THE AVENGERS! + Loki…**

**Disclaimer I own only viper, no avengers or Marvel…(Though I wish I did because I would be so rich right now…)**

Chapter 5

I woke up in a car with my hand cuffed to the door. Fuck, not again. I looked over to see Clint sitting next to me. Fuck him. What I really needed was a drink.

"Hey, dickhead got water or something?" I rasped out.

"Your awake, I need to call Loki." Clint said

"No duh, Sherlock." I shot back. He dialed a number on his phone and called Loki.

"She's awake… Mhm… Okay… Yes, I drop her off with you…"

"Let me talk to him!" I screamed. Clint put the phone to my face, just out of my grasp. "YOU FUCKER! SNEAK UP ON ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF! FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Clint quickly cut me off. Then I turned on him, "Fuck you too, Clint!"

"Just calm down, will you?!" Clint said.

" Why should I?!" I yelled. White bangs fell into my face. I was breathing hard and bearing my teeth like a wild animal. My fangs adding to the crazy animal I was becoming.

I let out a sigh, "You're right." Changing the subject I said, "Like, what type of party is it? Like a party party or the rich people party?"

"Rich."

"Dammit." I hated rich people, the way they just spent their money on everything sickened me.

"So how am I going to blend in? I mean wouldn't it be obvious, since I am in a tank, shorts and let's not forget, fangs. Hey, where's my stuff anyways?" I asked

"It's with Loki." Not really paying attention to me.

I looked out side. I didn't see anything that looked familiar, nothing was written in English and I didn't recognize the writing. That's what I get for skipping high school. "Hey, where are we anyways?"

"Germany."

"How did we get to Germany?! I mean, I think I would have noticed!" I yelled

"I wasn't there when Loki captured you, you'll have to ask him. You can ask him now since we are here." Said Clint. He walked around the car and opened the door making me fall with it.

"Forget something?" I hissed

"No." he uncuffed me and grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me into the ground.

"Thanks, bastard." I cursed. I looked at my surroundings, we were in an alley. How lovely! I stood up and took a couple steps forward, good thing too, because the car peeled out from behind.

"Great now I'm stuck with you." I sneered

"Nah, you're stuck him." And Clint walked away.

I turned to face Loki who was standing behind me, smiling from the shadows.

"Even better." I spat out

"Why, you do not enjoy my company?" Loki smirked

"Oh, I'm overjoyed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, isn't that just great, Sarah. Now about your clothing, you need to blend in. I'm going to use a simple spell to change your appearance." Loki said examining me up and down.

"Yeah you just mutter on about your spells while pigs fly by." I said sarcastically. Just then I felt his spear dig into my back and he muttered something. That's when I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body.

I turned to face Loki, "What the fuck did you do to me?!" and then brown hair fell into face. I felt hair brush my shoulders as my hair grew waist length then stopped. A red, party dress appeared on my body and stopped just above my knees and let's not forget the shoes. A pair of read pumps appeared on my feet, and I had to admit they where cute.

"Nice choice, I look like a whore." I spat out. His amour changed into a suit with a green scarf. I looked down into a puddle near my feet. My hair was perfectly curled and red lipstick was smeared onto my lips. The image of a perfect, little rich girl. The girl was me, but the me if I hadn't lived with such a messed up family, if you could call it that. I looked down at my nails, painted a cherry red, holding a fake red snake skin pocketbook. How fitting.

"Come, my pet, we have a big night." He grabbed my elbow and quickly linked arms with me. I sighed, even though I loathed Loki, we had to look normal, if you could call Loki "normal".

My heels softly clicked against the wet pavement, almost jogging to keep up with Loki's long strides. In our sights was a posh building with people dressed formal wear climbing the stairs into the building.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as we approached the building.

"The Stuttgart Art Museum." Loki said unfazed

"Hey, where's my bag anyways?" I asked

"You get when we are through." Loki said now get aggravated by my constant bantering of questions.

"Yeah, now I'll play the damsel in distress! How fun! Where's my tower where my suitors fight for me? Should I scream?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and I sighed and looked up at him and smiled then faced the museum that stood in front of us.

"Ehem." Loki said, I turned back to face him and he had a finger pointed to towards his mouth.

"Oh!" I exclaimed remembering my fangs. I popped them out with my tongue and spit them out into my hand. I popped open the pocketbook and dropped them into their. Now I had reason not to leave this behind.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

We climbed up the white marble stairs, with me still clinging to arm. I had relaxed a bit, but Loki still sensed I was nervous. We meet a guard there and he stopped us.

"Sir, this is an exclusive private party." And that's all he said before Loki swung his cane and it collided with his skull knocking him out cold, I hope. It reminded me of what happened to me.

"Feeling unwell pet?" He asked with a sickening smile.

"Never better." I stuttered out and then he grabbed my arm and linked arms again.

We weaved our way through the crowds while Loki looked for his next victim. Then he spotted a man in a tux with gray hair going on white. He walked forward towards him and I began to follow. He quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed once signaling for me to stay behind. I fell back into the crowd.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I swiveled around to face a middle aged woman with red hair. "Hey cutie, is he your date?" Looking at Loki.

I nodded. "Well here is some helpful advice, don't let him be the one that got away." She said with a smile. Then she turned around and walked back into the crowd. I was puzzled by her comment and walked over and grabbed a glass a champagne. They obviously didn't notice I was under age. I sipped the drink and was deep in my thoughts when my thoughts were interrupted by screaming.

People ran out the doors trying to escape whatever happened. I avoided the crowd and jogged to the source. There was Loki hovering over a screaming man, with a cane pressed into the gray haired man eye. Blood was spurting in every direction and some the man stopped thrashing. Everyone had left the building, leaving Loki, me, and the dead body. He stepped back and laughed, turned to face me with a crazed look on his face. He walked forward; blood flecked his face and reached out a hand to me. Reflexes made me step back, bad move.

"You fear me, don't you? As you should." He said. Then he walked out, flashing me a grin before walking through the front door. Even though I had tortured people, I never killed them. There were two things I couldn't get out of my head. The dead body and Loki's grin.

OoOooOooO

**So some Loki/OC there, but not to worry the avengers are going to be in the next chapter!**

**Please Review, it makes my day!**


	6. Escaped or Captured?

**Thanks for all the comments and favs I have gotten! I really enjoy that people like my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Viper.**

OooOooOooO

Chapter 6

I looked around, the breath had escaped my lungs. I had to stop Loki, he was acting crazy. This was going way too far. I looked down at my feet, and then my boots appeared back onto my feet. I felt my tank top back on my body along with my short-shorts. Loki's spell had faded, leaving me with me white bob and a tired expression. My pocketbook was still in my hands. I popped it open and put my fangs back in my mouth. Sweet security rushed through me, and the voice of my father echoed through my brain. He was saying everything's okay honey, don't worry daddy will protect you. I smiled and built up the courage to walk outside. Then I did.

I opened the doors as quietly as I could. Outside was in a hush of silence, the only sound was Loki's voice, preaching how everyone was made to be ruled. Sick bastard. I looked down at my pocketbook, it was my only weapon, so I threw it.

A soft _clang_ rang through the square, perfect shot. It hit the back of his ridiculous horned helmet. I stood my ground on the marble steps, waiting for death to claim me. Loki swiveled around to face me and but stopped in his tracks.

"You lied." I stated trying to stare him down.

"I am the god of lying, that's what I do." He replied with a smirk.

"You will lose, no matter what. There will be people who will give their lives for the safety of others. There will always be a war if you rule. Always." I started to make my way down the steps. The crowd kneeled before he looked like a group of frightened deer, too scared to make a move.

"They will learn; I have a plan." Loki was still smiling, and damn, I wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "You could join me, have everything you ever wanted."

"Why would I take something that's not mine? I was happy before you waltz into my life and fucked everything up! Now look at me? I could be sent to prison for helping you? No, I'm out." I said reaching the bottom of the steps. _Why hadn't he shot me? Was he waiting for something? What does he want from me?_

He grinned even wider and said, "I am truly sorry it had to end this." And he shot his specter at me.

Time stood still, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and then it hit me. Pain spread through me body and struck cell with agony. I couldn't think, breathe, or talk. I fell to my knees and gasped. My vision was blurred and all I saw was red, red everywhere. Then I passed out.

OooOooO

Tony Stark smiled to himself. They had won, and easily too. He was bathing in his glory when a woman in her late thirties came up to him and began to point towards the steps of the museum. Tony's gaze followed to where she was mentioning and what he saw took his breath away.

"Hey, Spangles! Can you check over by the steps?" Steve nodded looked over his shoulder. He gasped and rushed over to the bloodily mess. Steve bent down to check for a pulse, he found one but it was very faint. The young girl before him had a massive stomach wound. Steve picked her up and rushed over to the jet where Natasha was readying the jet.

He walked up the ramp; he looked to his side to find a smiling Loki. Steve glared at him.

"Natasha, what should we do with her?"

Natasha swiveled around to see the bleeding girl curled up in Steve's arms. "We leave her for the paramedics. She will be safer with them."

"But she was attacked by Loki; wouldn't it be better if we brought her to Nick?" Natasha looked down into the young face and gasped. It was Viper.

"Steve put her down now." Natasha instructed.

"No. It could hurt her more." Steve said.

"She is a dangerous kidnapper; she could be faking right now." Steve set her down on the bench across from Loki. Natasha remembered when the governor went missing from California. They never found the kidnappers. She must had been part of that gang, since she was one of the possible suspects.

"We'll bring her to Nick. He'll decide."

OooOooOoo

**So yeah, she was shot and now they're heading for the helicarrier. Review please, it makes my day!**


	7. Wait, What?

**So here is chapter 7! Well, we pick in the Helicarrier. She wakes up in the healing center… Yeah I also would like to know who I should pair up with Viper… She doesn't have to be, but I want votes! Blame it one school that it's taken forever to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Viper.**

I woke to find a blurry light above my head. I groaned and tried to roll over, only to find my arm chained to the bed that I was propped up on. My head was swarming with the thoughts of the previous night. I cursed quietly remembering that I was played by Loki. I tried to sit up but pain shot through every bone on my body, making my muscles quaked. I collapsed back on the bed and the world swirled around me. I licked my dry cracked lips and groaned. I looked down to the source of the pain. I found my stomach to be tightly wrapped with medical wrap. The center had a tint of red to show that I was bleeding.

There was a creak that directed my attention to the door, where a red head stood waiting for me silently. I acknowledged her with a poisonous stare, with she retorted with a scoff.

"Are you my babysitter?" I croaked out. I then laughed out of shock. It came out more crazy, hysterical than I thought. I began to grin, my skin felt a little too tight across my teeth.

"More like your prison ward." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a name?" I inquired, grinning even wider like the Chestier Cat.

"Natasha, or as you know, Black Widow." My grin faded fast from my face. The Black Widow. She was an assassin known by every important gang all over. Blacksmith told us to stay out of her way; we haven't trained hard enough to compete with _The_ Black Widow. He warned us that he wouldn't help, if we got in trouble with her. I tensed up and licked my lips self-consciously.

"Ahh, I see that you know who I am, and what I am capable of." She sneered with pride. I looked at her with anger, though I gasped as pain shot through every part of my body. I looked down to see that I was attempting to get up. The pain numbed down to a dull throb.

She sniffed in disgust and replied business like, "Director Fury wants to interrogate you about your prisonment with Loki." She answered quite stiffly. I took this as a hint. Someone was captured by Loki, someone close. I discovered out who, and I would use it to my advantage when the opportunity came. I smiled softly as she walked over to uncuff me. The lock made a soft click and the cuffs popped off. I rubbed the red rings the encircled my wrists. Natasha handed me a little plastic cup with a blood red pill and a Dixie cup of water.

"Are you drugging me or something?" I questioned.

"Your choice, it's for the pain." She said I snatched them away and swallowed the pill and washed them down with water. My fingertips started to tingle and it felt as if all pain left my body. I sighed in relief.

"This doesn't mean anything." I snapped at her. "Why aren't these handed over the counter?" I questioned

** "**Confidential." She said without emotion as she stood before me and offered a hand. I took it and stood on my own two feet. The world swayed, but quickly went back into focus.

"This way." Natasha said as she walked through the door. I walked out of the door and into the metal hallway, the air was cold and I shivered. I followed Natasha through a series of turns and twists and I soon forgot where I was going. We soon came to two huge black doors, and Natasha pushed them open with ease. I slipped through quietly trying to not make a sound. I heard male voices emitting from the room.

I walked in to be shock at the sight. Four men sat around the table, one standing. I recognized Tony Stark and Captain America since we learned about him in school before I ditched it. There was a tall blonde with long hair and a small brunette wearing glasses. All the talking stopped and the attention was focused on us. I stood with my feet apart and arms crossed looking at them with mild boredom.

Tony Stark faced me and flashed a charming smile that made me want to wretch inside. "Why, hello there!" He stood up and walked across the room arm extended in greeting. Instincts took over, I gave a swift side kick to his left foot and grabbed his extended arm. I gave a hard twist and with the palm of my hand I slammed it against his head and Tony's faced was smashed into the wall.

"I wouldn't mess with me." I hissed as I released Tony's and faced my snickering crowd. I smiled slyly and bowed.

"I think you broke my face!" whined Tony

"All you hurt was your ego." I rolled my eyes, he was as arrogant as the tabloids said.

I saw a familiar figure standing and I greeted him warmly, "Nice to see you again, Blacksmith."

"Here, it's Nick Fury." said the black clad man.

**Yes! Nick Fury is Blacksmith, and I have had this planned for awhile! I'll try to update soon, but tell me who she should be paired with!.**


	8. A Power Is Uncovered

**YEAH! Here I am for a new chapter! Thank you for all your votes but there was a winner and I am not going to make super obvious because I want everyone to like my story!**

I rolled over and groaned. My head was a little fuzzy, and my lips dry and cracked. I licked them and sighed, it was really uncomfortable in this bed. I was in a "bedroom" which it was, a bed in a gray room, with a small bathroom. I rubbed my face and rolled out of bed, and padded towards the bathroom, and flicked on the lights. A flash of white caught my sight. What I saw betrayed my memory, the girl standing back looking at me had pale skin with a tint of rose at the cheeks, and her white hair was now consumed by locks of brown hair. When I looked more closely, a deadly thought struck me. _My hair was growing before my eyes._ I gasped and walked away and I felt hair brush my shoulders, my nightmare growing more. I opened the bathroom cupboard and searched for scissors. I quickly grabbed a pair of manicure scissors and chopped away at my hair. They made no dent.

Madness gripped as reality sunk in, tears pricked my eyes. I ran out of the bathroom and out the door, it must have been early morning because only a few wanderers walked down the halls. My bare feet padded against the cool metal ground as I made my way to an unknown destination. Just away from that monster.

Sobs choked me as I ran deeper into the Helicarrier. I came across a white door and stopped. I looked at the code pad and just punched out of frustration, and oddly, it opened, leaving my hand bloodied. I didn't even feel a thing as insanity grew in the pit of my stomach. Stepped into the room and stopped cold as my blood began to churn.

Loki was standing in front of me, smiling. As Fury informed me, he was in an inescapable cage, not able to even think about getting free. He smiled even wider as he saw my current state of torment. A growl hummed in the pit of my throat.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed at him.

"A simple spell, something has now been proved to me."

"What?" My voice was cool as my nerves racked themselves. He didn't know, he could never know.

"Your hair reacted to the magic." His sly smile scaring me, more and more.

"I don't know how I was born this way or why! I am tired of people trying to take advantage of me! I miss everything, where mom wasn't crazy and dad was alive! But no! It is all my fault, why couldn't I have died instead?!" I screamed at Loki. Sobs caught in my throat. I flashed back to the day it happened.

It was triggered by fear, and I was never scared that much when I was very young, and my memory blurred the past except that one day. I was walking down the street, with my dad holding my hand. My brown curls tangled and the sun drooping in the west. The cars roared past when we entered the doughnut shop on a corner that we used to go to. I ordered maple bar and him, a chocolate cake doughnut. We sat in the corner table laughing and eating the pastries.

A man entered looking quite nervous, dressed in black, with his hands in his pockets. He walked up to the counter and flashed the attendant the gun he had and demanded money in his plastic bag. My dad's attention was directed to him, he walked up to the man and said for him to leave immediately. My dad was some type of cop, I never really knew. The man in black glanced at me and smiled a crooked one. His eyes were bloodshot and teeth yellowed. Fear gripped my entire being. As I shuddered, he pounced on me.

Time slowed as dad slammed into him. He fired shots from the gun, which hit the attendant. My dad threw him across the room towards me. The man jumped up and grabbed my neck and pressed me into his body, a human shield. The gun was pointed at my head, and the metal burned my skin. I just closed my eyes and begged for it all to end. The light flickered on and off, I forced all my energy on getting free. With the sound of electricity, I felt the gun droop with his hand. Wasting no time, I ran into my dad's arms. He swooped me up and ran back home. No taking a single breath. It was only later that I realized that I killed a man.

For days, my dad locked himself in his room and talked a lot on the phone. I thought he was mad. I confronted him and he said that there was nothing to worry about, I did nothing. But over the years doubt grew, and whenever I got scared the lights would flicker. I was becoming a monster driven by fear.

"I am not going to help you!" I shouted

"But you are experienced, as you just thought, you killed a man. Yes Sarah, as they say, 'The eyes are the window to the soul'."

I looked into his eyes, emerald green, but for just a second the flashed clear. "Yes Loki, they are. Also they say 'Things aren't always what they seem.'" I purred. "You are just a hologram, a fake! The real you is inside your cage!" I grinned with triumphant.

"Lies, you are deceived easily." Loki said smiling, I caught fear flicker in his eyes.

I ran up and ran my hand right through him. With a flicker, I could see right through him, "Loki Laufeyson, I can see right through you."

**YAY! As I say I put the "pro" in procrastination! Finally another chapter! And everything will be explaimed why her hair is growing too, and someone in S.H.E.I.L.D. is her father! SPOILERS!**


	9. Eh

**Hey, been awhile but I am back! Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Viper/ Sarah McCathy**

I pressed the ice pack into my head harder, trying to block out my headache that throbbed through my head. I licked my lips and try to ignore the waves of heat rushing over my body. I wanted to sleep, and run, run faster from everything I knew.

"Open." Said Bruce Banner as he looked into my mouth. He inspected my throat, which was slowly growing sorer. He drew back and walked backed to his computer and entered information into it.

"Is there anything wrong with me? Why is my hair growing excessively?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your fine, but it seems, and this is weird, that your hair is growing… Younger?" he answered.

"Is that even possible? How the fuck is that suppose to happen?" I asked.

"Well, this is a guess, but it seems your DNA is re-writing itself, I can't explain it, but it has to do with a injection you had early in your life, do you remember anything? Something that might have hurt a lot?"

"I don't know… um… I can't remember. I mostly blocked everything out…" I said shaking my head. I concentrated on anything, a flash of memory or a injury. But nothing, except the doughnut shop. That was all I had.

I looked around the room and sighed. The white lab filled with computers and medical wires. The Hospital Wing. Shiny and white walls and floors, with, what I guessed a one way window, you know the ones police use in interrogations. I guess I am still considered a threat. My reflection caught my sight. Messy brown hair with white and pink tips, blue eyes, misty and glazed over. I but my hands between my knees and swung my legs off the edge of the counter.

"Well… there was one time… that… I… um… recently remembered." I said quietly.

"Are you not comfortable around me, since, well, the other guy?" Bruce asked.

"No no no! It's just don't like to think about my past that often… well, because _she's _in it." I confronted him straight up; I wasn't going to be playing any games or hiding any secrets.

"Well, I might as well tell you…" I trailed. So I began the story, with Bruce listening to every detail, even though how stupid it sounded. I would kick myself later for opening up that quickly.

"And that's it." I said finishing off.

"Well then it seems your DNA patterns have been changing over some time, but has now recently sped up due to an unknown source."

"Damn you, Loki." I muttered under my breath

"Anyways, the process would have sped up around the age of 24. It just started now, as if someone if preparing you for something…" He trailed off and went back to his computer.

I waited awhile, but then asked, "Can I go now?"

"Oh! I thought you left already." Bruce said.

I jumped off the counter and grabbed my boots off the floor and padded over to the door, which Tony Stark was opening.

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?" He asked cheekily.

"I'm sorry, but Bruce isn't a pimp like you." I hissed back.

"Come on darling, I'm just teasing." He laughed why Bruce watch idly by.

"I am not in the very joking mood, Tony Stark." I said as I excited the room. I walked through the halls, barefoot, with no sense of direction. Two agents stood in front of me, conversing. One was obviously higher authority than the other.

"I told you to follow direct orders, now get it done." He said stony face. Something about that voice, I knew it… It was just out of reach…

"Yes Agent Coulson." The younger one said before running off.

I walked up to him and asked, "Hey do you know where my room is, I kinda forgot… Hehe." I finished awkwardly.

His eyes widened, "Sar- Viper?"

"That would be me, I guess Fury told you about me…" I replied.

"Um… Right this way." Agent Coulson said, before leading me off.

**Yay, another chapter! We are now getting the story rolling, and something huge is planned! Remember to review!**


	10. I Want You For Who You Are

**Hey, another chapter! Yep….**

I followed Agent Coulson through the maze of hallways, and like before, I couldn't remember where we were. Damn me and my no sense of direction. Soon, we reached a hallway that looked extremely familiar and we reached my little room.

" 'Kay, thanks." I said before opening the door and slamming it in his face. I was going to change into something else when…

"Hey, what am I going to wear?" I asked the agent, opening the door quickly.

"You might want to check the closet." He said smiling. Hm, whatever.

I closed the door again and walked over to it and pulled it open to see… My bag! Ya, know the one that Loki took. I grabbed it quickly and dumped the contents on the bed to see everything there. Handgun, makeup, knife, bullets, a canteen of water, my clothes and even my money. Good, nothing was taken.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a 'Bucket Head' T-shirt and my leather jacket and slipped them on. I collected the makeup case and put some black eyeliner, before spraying a bit of perfume on my neck. I checked myself in the mirror quickly, and a inhaled sharply. Who I saw was different, not me anymore but someone else. Long brown hair with fading white tips.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" I asked for mere play. The reflection didn't change and stilled showed the unfamiliar figure.

"Lair." I hissed before walking out to find the agent still standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked crankily.

"Um, well, um, it's around lunch time so I was going to take you to cafeteria." He said kind of wincing.

I coldly looked at him before relaxing, "Okay, lead the way."

When we reach the destination, people rush by shoving down energy bars and swigging coffee, rushing in and out of the room. The room was filled with other things like sandwiches, sodas, pizza, and salads, but they seem not to notice. Then I smelled a sweet pastry smell, mmm doughnuts. I walked over quickly and grabbed maple bar, and he grabbed a cake doughnut. Wait…

"So where do you want to sit?" Coulson asked.

"Why are you sitting with me? I presumed that you would run off like the rest." I asked, suspicion curling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, honestly, Fury said to keep an eye on you so…" He trailed off and began to walk over to one of the many empty tables.

I walked behind him and sat down in a chair across from him. "So, with Fury missing one eye, he sends his minions to watch everyone to make up for it?" I said with a ghost of a grin.

"Well, he has it ways. Some ways I don't approve of."

"Like what?"

"Well, before the program was canceled, SHEILD a mutant project, altering human DNA to give them super-powers. The government found out and it was canceled immediately, because they would grow 'test-tube babies' with extreme powers. When the program shut down, it left many of them in broken homes, and their official care-taker had to be pronounced dead in order to disappear."

"That's… Horrible." Was I all could say.

"Do you get it? What I am really trying to say is, Sarah, I am your dad." He dropped the bomb.

A lump forced its way up in my throat, but I choked back the sobs. "_No._ My dad is dead. What kind of sick joke is this? Are you trying to take advantage of me?! Well you know what? I AM NOT FALLING FOR IT THIS TIME!" I didn't care now, tears streamed down my face and all the pent up pain that I kept in, was unleashed.

"SHEILD is some kind of sick joke! My father died! I was there! I had to endure it ALL BY MYSELF! And you… You… some imposter… Wanted to take advantage of that?!"

"Sarah, listen to me, I am really your father. Don't get out control, you hurt yourself."

"What do you mean?! I AM ALREADY BROKEN!" I stood, towering over him. The air around me began to crackle and pop, a surge of energy egged me on this verbal battle.

"Sarah, listen to me! I wanted be there! But SHEILD took me away! I got too attached and they ripped me away from my little girl. Remember? Every weekend I would take you to the park, and on Wednesdays, we would go get doughnuts. On July 16th, 1997 we discovered your power to control electricity! Sarah, I have always loved you and never wanted to leave you!"

"LAIR! You all lie to me!" I shouted, wanting to rip myself apart inwardly.

"Sarah, all I ever wanted was to have my little girl back." He said quietly.

"I am not a little girl, she left a long time ago, and was replaced by twisted me." I whispered.

"Sarah, you will _always _be you." He walked up and grabbed my shoulders and smiled sadly.

"I just want my daddy back." I was breaking down, becoming the little girl who screamed in the night because monsters were in the closet, or under the bed. Phil-… Dad becoming the superhero to save me from it all. I collapsed in his arms, feeling the weight of four lonely years being heaved off my chest.

"My little princess… how much you've grown." Dad said, his voice shaking.

I buried my face into his chest and whispered the long, forgotten word, "Dad."

**Oh the feels! I was crying while typing this! But… Remember to review!**


	11. Denying

**Hello there, well here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Viper/**

I was walking on clouds. That's how I felt, reality was put to a hold, and I could finally be with him, my dad. My life had been a lie from the beginning, now somehow, meeting these extraordinary people; my life was changing before my eyes. Though, I really wished I could say that, to feel happy about what I had done. You could say my story would end here, a happily ever after, right?

But, no, life is story, and for some an extremely good story, and others boring, and for a selected unlucky few, completely heart wrenching.

I had sat in the conference room, with my new team, this team that was slowly helping me train. Bruce was teaching how to control emotions and to keep my head. Tony had built gloves to help channel the growing energy inside me. Steve, who oddly wasn't around much, and never looked me straight in the face, taught me to be brave. Thor showed how to unleash the pent up energy in one direction, not catching others in line of fire. Natasha was teaching me hand-to-hand combat. Sounds easy? Wrong.

_Bam_! I landed flat on my back on the padded gym floor, sending pain rising to my skull. I bit my lip and winced.

"You think that hurts? Let's see how you do when the enemy is armed, and you aren't." Natasha spat in my direction. She slowly circled around me, inspecting the sorry excuse for me. Though, I had a trick up my sleeve. I swung my legs from underneath me and knocked her to the floor. She landed on her hands and sprung back on her feet, ready for combat.

"Is that all you got? I thought someone that was trained by Fury would have more tolerance." She sneered down at me. I picked myself up and made several quick jabs. _Left, right, left, left, right._ As she fought, she favored one leg; her right, an injury at a young age could have honed that habit. I swung left and she blocked, leaving her right leg unguarded. I threw my leg to the unprotected leg and swiftly knocked her to her feet. Natasha rolled over and jumped, kicking me hard in the stomach. I was knocked up against the wall, as the black spots clouded my vision.

"You improved greatly, though you need more work." She said staring down at me.

"Yeah, I got beat up even more this time." I shot back.

"You spotted your opponent's weakness while engaged in combat. For some, that takes years of practice."

"I'm gonna feel real lucky in the morning." I got up and rubbed my back. When I looked back up, she was already gone, as if the wind picked her up and left me in the silence. I walked towards the exit, to find Steve walking in with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at me with concern.

"What happen? Was Natasha extra hard on you?" His face turned a slight pink when I looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know her that well to say that she was in a bad mood, but someone or something is bothering her. I think she lost someone, and she deciding to take it out me… I wish I knew who." I frowned at the thought; she was human after all, not some emotionless robot.

"What do you think?" I looked up at him, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought, it was kind of cute. No, no, that is _not _happening.

"I think, that your right. I mean, when someone loses someone close to them, they take it out on others…" He said.

"I guess you're right, I mean, if I was in her position, I'd snap like a twig." I looked at him and laughed, and he joined in. It was fun just to unwind and relax again, not have to worry all the time.

Curiosity made me bolder, "What was it like back then?" I asked quietly.

He looked down, and a memory of pain slashed across his face, "It was a whole other world. The people… the friends that I had, they were truly brave. They would lay down their lives to save us. And some of them did."

A definite mood killer, "I am truly sorry, I honestly have no idea what to, umm, feel if I were you…" I looked down at the suddenly interesting metal flooring.

"Well, there is no need to feel sorry for me, I am here now for a reason and I am going to use it to my advantage."

The sound of pounding footsteps drew us from our little world of self pity. A computer technician ran up to us, slightly puffing. His red hair fell into his freckled face. "Mr. Stark said your gloves are done, and he would want to you to test them out."

"I am guessing, knowing Stark for a short time, that those aren't his exact words." I frowned at him

"No, what he really said was 'Have the lezzie come check out her new toys.'" He said slightly smiling, and trying to hold back laughter.

I turned to him and flashed him a cold grin, "What is your name?"

"Ron." He replied, a look of confusion plastered his face.

"Well, 'Ron', let's just say, I am very experienced in the art of pain. And I know exactly where punch, kick, stab, to put you in a state of shock. So if you would please refrain from laughing in my face." Ron's eyes widened in fear, and turned and briskly walked in the other direction.

"You know all that stuff?" Steve asked.

"No, I was bluffing, seeing if he would piss himself in fear. I 'ought to be going, new toys to check out, after all. Have a nice work out, thingy, Steve." I smiled at him and began to depart. I casted a glance over my shoulder, and rush of color clambered up into my face.

Yeah, he had a nice ass.

**Hello, remember to review, it means a lot to me!**


	12. Lies

**Okay, if I didn't cry much, I would have cried in this chapter**, **loads of feels here, and next week I will have another out!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Holidays! (Did I miss one?)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Viper/Sarah McCathy **

"Okay, just try to relax and just... shoot." Tony said, anxiously.

"You realize that it is triggered by fear, right?" I asked him, sometimes I just don't know about these people.

"Well, we have to make you scared, or angry. So I am good at that, just watch!" He disappeared around the corner. The room was padded with anti-electricity fabric, so it wouldn't catch fire if Tony did find some way to make him mad. My hair was pulled back into a pony, still unable to slice the thick, curly hair that covered my head. I had forgotten the fence that it seemed to provide me, and I could easily braid like I use to.

Tony came back with Dad, both seemed somewhat nervous.

-OooOooO-

Twenty Minutes Previous.

"Coulson! Can you explain this?!" Tony yelled, Bruce behind, glowering. The tension seemed to greaten in strength as the two stared down the odd one out.

"Explain what?" Phil replied, clueless.

"About Sarah, you know what!" He said.

"Come one guys, we had to do it, she was getting attached, and she could have hurt someone. She was in a very fragile stage, she could have snapped like a twig if we didn't take her away."

-OooOooO-

Now

"Why is he here?" I asked. Dad didn't scare me, not at all. And Tony didn't seem to be hiding a huge gun or anything. They were both very pale, and serious.

"What happened?" I asked, I knew they were both hiding something. Tony nodded slowly to Dad.

-OooOooO-

Previous

"That didn't mean you had to rip her away from her mother, she thinks that woman is a monster because of SHIELD! You, as the adopted father should have felt something for your own child! Her mother was worried about her to the breaking point! The records say she is in a mental hospital!" Tony shouted. Being the abandoned child at a young age, he always had a soft spot for these kinds of things.

"I tried to convince the council! Fury, Hill! We all did there was nothing we could do! They had to erase her memory and put her under watch at all times! There was no use; they thought her as a monster, a mishap... My baby... My only little girl, I had to let go."

Coulson dropped to the floor, his normal emotionless self was broken, replaced by the waves of pain he hid oh so well. If he cried it would have saddened the two's hearts, but he didn't he just displayed the picture of someone who carried themselves for too long, he voice ebbed with sadness

"Whoa, Phil start from the beginning, I thought she was just a mutant, she was genetically engineered, new type of super solider. But what really happened?" Bruce rushed over and held his shaking shoulders.

"She was a new generation, for the better... A child with no sickness, no disabilities, and super fast healing. But something went wrong in the process; the government found out and shut down the program before it could really take off. The head scientist grew angry with SHIELD and wanted revenge. So he went along with the process, stealing child in the night, Sarah was only three at the time. He went along, half drunk. But what he didn't know was that a storm was raging outside, and lightning was everywhere. As he slipped the serum in her food, lightning stroke the house. It killed him, but she was still alive. My wife and I... we wanted a child so bad, so when Fury said we could raise her, we accepted."

Bruce and Tony watched with sadness, as Coulson told his woes to the two. He had gone through much more than they had thought he had.

"We raised like she was our own, never showed any abilities of any superpowers, until that one day. SHIELD was thrown into a panic. We figured that it would be triggered by the emotion that she was feeling at the time. Fear. At the age of fourteen, she was getting jumpier, everyone was on their toes. When one day, the council made their decision. She was a monster, and she shouldn't walk the Earth. Fury managed to talk them out of the death sentence; he had to train her personally, but also erasing any memory of her family, replacing it with sorrows that harden her heart. She was an experiment gone wrong, but more than that she was my little girl." Coulson finished, his voice soft.

-OooOooOoo-

"What is it now? I am doing something wrong?" I asked sarcastically. I put my hands on my hips, something was wrong

And I was going to find out…

**Yep! That's all folks! Um, remember to review!**


	13. No

**Hey! So I m not dead, and yeah here is another chapter, hopefully better than the last one, which was mainly filler and such, though I have big plans for this story and such! Oh and I just saw the Hobbit, which was AMAZING! Okay, but I am going to finish this first, so yeah.**

There was a loud ding and Tony frowned. "I believe that is my cue, looks like we found the Tesseract, Rock of Ages isn't that all thorough." He flashed a smile before leaving. I shook my head and scoffed, and looked back to dad.

"Well, let's get back to work." I took a stance, feet slightly apart, and fists hovering in the air.

"Why don't we talk for a bit now?" He walked forward a little and gave a small smile. And lead me to the stairs, I shook my head and flounced onto the metal stairs.

"God, I am not used to all this hair!" I flipped it back, like the little gang at school that would scoff at my "normal" clothes. Bitches. "So… Still watch Supernanny?" I asked, knowing full well that if it was still on air that he would be glued to the screen until the show was ended.

"Of course! Never miss an episode, except I had to record that one time when we had to set a station around Thor's hammer! And many times too… My work isn't one you can really you can avoid…"

"Yeah! Still devoted as always!"

"I know… that um… You may be a little hesitant towards her, but there is something about your mother that you need to know."

"What about her?" My voice was like venom, and cut through the air like one of my many blades. My whole body went frigid, and my hands clenched, digging nails into my skin.

Suddenly there was a loud alarm and the whole ship seemed to shift. Immediately, there was a loud roar that followed, both of us shot up, alert as hound dogs.

"The Hulk is free! Bruce lost control!" I shouted over that alarms and the creaking of the ship.

"This was Loki's plan! I go check on him; you go help your team, now. And Sarah, I love you!" He shouted before briskly walking towards the direction which Loki's cage was stationed.

"I love you too, dad!" I shouted and ran towards the control room.

On the way through the many hallways, I ran into two gun man, both seemed to be former SHEILD agents. They smiled wickedly, their eyes glowing a fevering blue. Right before they shot, ducked low, and swatted the one gun from his hand. I grabbed his wrist and used my momentum to flip his body, slamming upside down into the, and landing on his cracked, bleeding temple.

The next gun man was obviously younger, and less experienced. I licked over his body, checking for pressure points, before charging, rolling to avoid bullets, and delivering a swift jab to his side. He made sound as I delivered quick jabs pushing every pressure point I could find. He collapsed onto the floor.

"I can't move! I can't fucking move! What did you do to me?!"

I simply walked away, and started at a steady jog, not running into any enemies on the way. There was an even louder creaking and I was slammed into the wall, bashing my head into the wall. We were starting to fall, and fast.

I broke into a blind panic run, not noticing the throbbing pain in my cracked temple. I burst into the Control Room, finding it a utter disaster. Fury was crouched behind a desk, shooting at a hiding enemy. I quickly avoided flying bullets, and such, till I found myself crouched next to Director Fury.

"What is happening?" I asked.

He didn't even look at me to acknowledge my presence. "Loki has made an attack, he plan was to set the Hulk free, and Agent Barton is still under his influence, and is wandering through the base as we speak. I need you to go back up Coulson, and make sure Loki does not get free. Here take this." He handed me an ear piece.

"Keep in contact; if you don't respond to our calls, we will assume you're dead. Now go." He rose up and shot two more shots. I scurried off, fear, though I haven't felt it in a long time, was welcoming me with open arms.

"Come on, Viper, fear is based off of dreams, and danger is real. Fear is just your imagination acting up." I told myself, as I crept through corridors, going as quietly as I can. When I got to Loki's holding cell, Thor was trapped, and there was dad, holding some big gun pointed at Loki. Loki had his hand held in surrender, while dad walked, showing off the big weapon. I entered quietly, and quickly, yet nobody noticed.

I turned for just a second, and i will regret this moment for the rest for my life. There was a shout of surprise followed by the sound of blood gurgling in a male's throat. I swiveled back around to see Loki's spear protruding from his chest. I drowned out his laugh, Thor's yell. I lost him again, and there was no turning back now.

I felt the hum of energy surge through my body, I crumbled onto the floor. My energy focused on the fantasy that he was still alive. "No." That was all i said as it thrummed through my chest, every cell, every atom, hummed with life. Memories flashed through the back of my eyes, the house, scientist, the storm, dad, and mom. Everything.

"No." I stood, and felt the crackle of energy pop and sizzle by my ears, tears sung my eyes. I felt arms warp from behind; I clawed, bit, and stung the hands that lifted me off the ground with bits of energy.

With a whisper near my ear, "You have heart." I saw Loki or his clone pick up the bloodied spear, and press it into my chest as it glowed blue, and left a tiny dot of blood over my heart. Coulson's blood. Dad's blood.

Then I consumed by another being's will, with words that rang through my ears followed by a large blast, "Stay the fuck away from my daughter."

**Yep… So remember to review and stuff!**


End file.
